Harry and Ginny, together at last?
by griff gal
Summary: for all of you h/g fans. r/r no flames please. its my first fic be kind!!
1. Default Chapter

Ginny Weasley awoke with a start. Someone was knocking loudly on her door. She groaned loudly and pulled the covers over her head. The knocking continued, 'god, their mercyless!'.  
  
"WHAT?" she shouted agressively.  
  
The knocking stopped and Ron's voice floated throught the door, "Ginny? You up? We've got a great day ahead of us. Have you forgot?... Hermione arrives in less than an hour"  
  
Needless to say she had forgot, Hermione would be arriving at The Burrow just after 11 o'clock - it was 10.15am. 'Jesus!', she thought 'i've gotta get ready!'.  
  
She jumped out of bed and ran to the shower.   
  
Hermione wouldn't be the only one who would be coming to The Burrow today - Harry Potter, one of Ron and Ginny's best friends would also be coming for the rest of the holidays.  
  
When Ginny had first heard the story about Harry Potter, she saw him as an icon - she admired him greatley. Then when her brother Ron started Hogwarts and became best friends with Harry - she met him properley and was attracted to his looks not his bravery. Over the years, their relationship had changed and now Ginny had stopped blushing everytime she talked to him, now he was one of her best friends and she went to him for advice.  
  
After Hermione arrived, her and the Weasley's would pick Harry up from his Aunt and Uncles house, then they would go to Diagon Alley for their school supplies.  
  
Ginny Weasley was now 16 years old. Her long red hair fell down her back in a gloss sheeth. She had a petite figure and bright eyes which lit up whenever she was in deep discussion with somebody.  
  
After her shower, she dressed in a denim skirt and a strappy green vest top. She then applyed a minimal amount of make up and some lip gloss which make her lips look fuller. She didn't want to look over dressed incase her brothers started taunting her about dressing up for Harry. Actually she wanted to look nice for them all - she wanted to show them that she wasn't a little girl anymore, that she was growing into a woman.  
  
Ginny ate breakfast quietly. She hoped that Hermione would arrive soon - she desperatley wanted to talk to another female who wasn't her mother. Hermione, again one of Ron's best friend was also one of hers. Ginny had shared some of her most intimate thoughts and secrets with her, and she knew that she could keep a secret.  
  
She sat on the front step, her eyes staring intentley at the long driveway. Ron came and sat down next to her. From the living room, they could hear Fred and George laughing hysterically at a trick the had just played.  
Ron was desperate for Hermione to turn up. They had been seeing eachother for just less than a year - and he knew that he was in love with her. He loved the way that she wouldn't back out of an arguement if she knew she was right - she was very stubborn, he also loved the fact that she got scared when he fought. Everything about her made him smile - he just hoped she felt the same way.   
  
"thinking about Herm?" asked Ginny smiling at him.  
"how can you tell?"  
"well you've got a big dopey smile over your face, it's not that obvious" she giggled.  
  
Suddenly a big red car pulled around the corner, in the front seats sat Mr and Mrs Granger and leaned between the partition was Hermione, pointing the way. She saw Ron nd her face split into a grin.  
  
"MUM! There here!" shouted Ron, rushing to meet the car.  
  
Hermione jumped out of her seat and ran into his arms. They hugged and kissed - not caring who saw.  
  
Everyone surveyed the scene with a smile on their faces, even the Grangers. Once Ron and Hermione had released eachother, Mr and Mrs Weasle, Ginny, Fred and George, all surged forward to hug Hermione. Everyone had missed her and Harry, they were a part of the family to everybody.  
  
The Grangers' moved forward and shook the Weasleys' hands'.   
  
"Hello again", said Mr Granger, taking in the house and the family "How are you?", he asked with a smile on his face.   
  
"Fine, you?"  
  
The adults continued with their pleasant talk, each couple interested in the other. Fred, George, Ginny and Ron shooted questions at Hermione-  
  
"What've you been up to?"  
"Did you have a nice time in France?"  
"Did you miss us?"  
  
Hermione answered all the questions seperatley "... I had a nice time in France...and yes George, I did miss all of you".  
  
~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Weasleys and Hermione hadn't stopped talking since she had arrived. Now they were all sitting in a hired muggle mini-van.  
  
They turned a corner and Ginny saw a sign which said 'Privet Drive'. She took in the neat fron gardens and though - 'so this is where Harry grew up.'  
  
Everyone piled out of the van at number four. Mr Weasley knocked on the white door softly.  
  
Vernon Dursley opened the door steadily, nervous about the sight which was about to great him. He was surprised. Everybody looked quite normal, well - as normal as witches and wizards could look.He closed the door behind them, making sure that none of the neighbours had seen.  
  
Petunia and Dudley were standing to the back of the room, each of them remembering the last time this family had come here. 


	2. Reunited

A/N - Thank you all for your reviews - im so happy, he he. I never thought it would work. Sorry the last chapter seemed rushed, i couldn't get it to work so I didnt put enough effort into it... enjoy chapter 2...  
  
Dissclaimer - everything belongs to the wonderful J. K. Rowling.  
  
  
Petunia and Dudley were standing to the back of the room, each remembering the last time this family had come here.   
  
Harry stood up from where he had been sitting on the sofa. Happiness was shown clearly on his face. The Weasleys! They were like his family, to see them after this time with the Dursleys was great he wanted to leave now but knew he would have to be patient.  
  
Harry watched each of the Weasleys enter the living room, of course Bill, Charlie and Percy weren't there. They were all working. Fred and George had taken the time out of the Joke shop to come and see Harry again.  
  
"Harry, dear" said Mrs Weasley reaching forward to hug him. Hermione was the next to follow, embracing him deeply, "How are you? No more developments on You-Know-Who?" She whispered, worry apparant in her eyes.  
  
He smiled slightly, it was strange to feel love directed to him in this house, the house which had been a living hell for him the past 16 years of his live.  
  
The last person to enter the living room was the smallest Weasley. He looked at her, astonished by her beauty. She was no longer the little girl that had followed him around when he was twelve, she was different, she was incredible! He didn't want to stare at her for too long, he feared that the rest of the people in the room would notice.  
  
"How've you been mate?" asked Ron, eager to catch up on news that he and his best friend had missed, though he doubted that there would be much news, Harry had spent the last month with the Dursleys!  
  
Harry spoke for the first time, everything had happened in such a short time that he'd forgot to speak - the Weasleys and Hermione had arrived in a great wave, each of them speaking at once. "I'm fine, Ron, everybody, just fine" he grinned at the people who had been more of a family to him than his blood relatives.   
  
He turned to the Dursleys, who had been surveying the scene quietly, slightly intrigued about what these wizards actually thought about their nephew. "So...i'll erm... see you later, sometime... after i've...er... finished school...sometime" he mumbled. Both he and his Uncle Vernon knew that none of it was true. After he finished at Hogwarts, he wouldn't go back to Privet Drive if he could help it.  
  
Everybody said their goodbyes to Harrys Aunt and Uncle, though none of them really cared about the impression they made on them. This was Harry, Ron and Hermiones' last year at Hogwarts, after that, Harry wouldn't have to return to this house again.  
  
Once everybody was settled in the mini van, Harry looked back at Ginny Weasley, taking in her soft skin, her petite features and her brown eyes which were alive with laughter as she talked to Hermione about some girl-thing or another. Suddenly, she turned around, catching him looking at her, Harry blushed furiously and turned to see Rons questioning gaze. Staring straight ahead, he tried to focus on Fred and Georges coversation from the seat in front of him, " ....disappearing cauldrons, they'll sell well to all of the Hogwarts students" said Fred. They continued on discussing inventions.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Weasley family, Harry and Hermione, stood in front of The Leaky Cauldron, in the mortal world. Mr Weasley was taking in evrything around him with a huge grin on his face, and kept saying in loud voices "Molly, would you look at that over there - these muggles do invent some stange things don't they!". Harry knew they were drawing attention from passers by, so he entered the small pub urging the others to follow him.  
  
"Hi Tom" He said greeting the bar man with a smile on his face. The bar man looked incredibly happy to see Harry again and shook his hand joyfully.  
  
Diagon Alley lay ahead of them. Apart from Hogwarts and the Burrow, this was one of Harrys favourite places. Shops lined the cobbled streets with strange items in all the windows, witches and wizards of all shapes and sizes were spread around, some in a hurry, others walked slowly, taking everything in at there own pace.   
  
Ginny bumped into a fellow pupil, a male pupil, and Harry couldn't help feel a slight twinge in the base of his stomach. Jealousy? But why would he be jealous over Rons little sister? She laughed exuberantley showing perfect white teeth and a bright smile, he realised why......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everybody was raring to go. Each of them had money to spend and school supplies to buy. The question was, where would they decide on going? To make matters easier, they decided to split into pairs - Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fred and George, Ginny and Hermione and Harry and Ron.  
  
With Fred and George having such a successful business, money wasn't such a problem for the Weasleys now. There was only Ginny and Ron to buy school supplies for, and they had enough money to make sure that they got everything that the needed, without any hand-me-downs.  
  
Ginny clung on to her money. She had quite a lot, she had saved her birthday money and had great prospects for it. Her and Hermione headed straight for Madame Malkins. All set to try on plenty of dress robes.  
  
As she waded through the racks she spotted the perfect set of robes... she rushed to try them on...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Does anybody want any more potatoes?" asked Mrs Weasley from the end of the table. Everybody was enjoying a large meal, after a long time shopping in Diagon Alley, they were ravinous.  
  
"This is beautiful, Mrs Weasley" mumbled Hermione, pausing to look up at her boyfriends mother.  
Harry agreed, sighing joyfully when he was finished. It was times like this when people could be happy. When people could forget that Voldermort was still out there, waiting.  
  
  
Harry had spent the evening discussing quidditch with Fred and George. He was getting steadily more and more tired, so he said his goodnights and walked up stairs to Rons room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh my god", Hermiones voice echoed around the room, her face flushed red.  
  
"I'll er leave you two alone shall I?" said Harry, suppressing a smile. He had walked into Rons bedroom, only to find them kissing intensley on the bed. It was nothing that he hadn't seen from them before, but it had obviously taken them by suprise.  
  
  
Harry was at a loss for what to do. The others had gone to bed and he didnt want to wake anybody up by going into the living room. Ginny was coming up the stairs and smiled at him, reading his mind - "Are they making out again?" she asked in an exasperated tone, "You can come into my room and talk if you want..until they put eachother down"  
  
"yeah, that would be great" he said feeling slightly anxious as he looked at her profile. Again he couldn't believe that he had never noticed how pretty she was before.   
  
Harry walked into Ginnys room, realising that this was the first time he had ever seen it.   
  
A/N- Hope you like it, ive got homework to do so I hope its alright,, r/r - no flames please!!!!!!! 


	3. Hidden feelings

  
  
  
  
A/N - Please r/r, ive finally realised how to upload my chapters so thereshould be quite a few where this came from - homework prevailing...  
  
Disclaimer - everything belongs to JKR.  
  
  
  
Harry walked into Ginnys room, realising that it was the first time that he had ever seen it.  
  
  
Ginny sat on the bed, looking up at Harry, she blushed slightly as she saw him gaze at her night wear. She was wearing rather skimpy pyjama short set, feeling self conscious she pulled her dressing gown off of her mattress and wrapped it around her.  
  
  
"So...er... what you been up to this summer?" asked Harry awkwardly, it wasnt that he didn't usually talk to Ginny, it was that he was in her room... she was beautiful and she was wearing next to nothing.  
  
  
'keep you mind clear harry' he told himself silently.  
  
  
"Nothing much really. Homework - some drawings, mostly i've just been dodging Fred and Georges new inventions, there has been an increase in canary creams and other food substiutes being swapped around in the kitchen. A word of warning to you - stay a way from any chocolate biscuits you may turn into a chimp for a couple of minutes - happened to me this yesterday morning"  
  
  
Harry chuckled along with her, all he had to remember was to keep his mind off of her looks and he would be fine. How could this be happening to him? How could he be attracted to Ginny? - the little girl who had followed him around in her first year? He couldn't allow himself to have this lead to anything, she had six brothers. SIX! If he didnt control his thoughts - then he would be heading for a bruising.  
  
  
They chatted for another half an hour until Hermione walked into the bedroom looking at Harry sheepishly, her cheeks tinged pink. " Erm - you can go up to Rons room now Harry" she told him quietly.  
  
"Thanks Herm - have some nice quality time together eh?" he grinned as Hermione turned a deep shade of red, Ginny snorted with laughter.  
  
"Night, Gin" Harry said quickly - noticing that Hermione seemed to be getting angry.   
  
"Night Harry"  
  
As Harry walked up the stairs he heared Hermione ask Ginny - "How come Harry was in your room? You seemed to be getting on very well, maybe a little too well" she was getting revenge for the embarassement that she had just faced but Harry still turned red, hoping that he wasn't so transeparent.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The ride to Kings cross station was uneventful. For the past few weeks, Harry had carried on as if everything was perfectly normal at the Burrow and he was actually beginning to believe that he wasn't attracted to her.  
  
  
"You two go first" Mrs Weasley instructed Ginny and Harry as they stood in front of platform 9 and 3/4.   
They were soon joined by Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ron and Hermione.  
  
"Dont forget to write" She instructed them, "Be careful, Dont get yourself into any trouble or.." she turned to Harry - "any unnecessary danger".  
  
They all got a hug and a kiss, then piled onto an empty carriage near the end of the train.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Want a chocolate frog, Harry?" asked Ginny from the seat next to him. They were half way through the journey and were in a companiable silence.   
Both Ginny and Harry were reading, whilst Ron and Hermione were entertaining themselves...with eachother.   
"Sure - thanks Gin" they grinned at eachother - Harry began to feel the tell tale signs of butterflies in his stomach, Damn! Everything had been going so well. He looked down at his book quickly before his face turned a bright shade of red.  
As the journey carried on - Ginny began to feel herself being lolled to sleep by the movement of the Hogwarts Express. As sleep engulfed her, dreams of a green eyed someone - sprang to her senses, leaving a contented smile on her face.   
Harry looked down at the girl who had been constantly in his thoughts for the last few weeks. Ginnys head was resting on his shoulder, she let out a contented sigh. 'I wonder what shes dreaming about?' he thought to himself - whatever it was it had to be good.  
  
  
A noise outside of the compartment shook him out of his day dreams. Draco Malfoy walked into the compartment flanked by his goons Crabbe and Goyle. It amazed him that almost every year on the journey to Hogwarts, that they didnt fail to turn up.   
"What you want Malfoy?" Harry asked aggressively  
  
"oh - just thought I would come and see how you were after the holidays, " he said sarcastically "noticed that you've got a new girlfriend there...Weasley trash" he added gesturing towards Ginny. "What did she do... flick her eyelashesand promise to do a striptess for a little bit of cash?"Harrys face grew hot with anger - he jumped up - careful not to unsettle Ginny, and was just about to punch Malfoy in the face when he felt Ginnys hand on his shoulder - holding him back firmly. Aparently she had been awoken by the slytherins entrance - she wasn't the only one, Harry turned to see Hermione trying to hold Ron back."Get lost Malfoy" said Ginny - her anger apparent all over her face, a look that made Malfoy blink in hesitation - "Wh - what - are y-you going to do about it?"Both Ron and Harry surged forward - leaving Hermione and Ginny glaring at the slytherins - the four of them would be a match for them and Malfoy knew it, backing out of the doorway he turned to Harry and said - "This year is going to be very eventful Potter - mark my words, watch your step ".  
  
"Sorry about that Gin" Harry said turning to her, " He's an idiot"  
"Its ok Harry, its not your fault - I ignore him now, I just wish that he hadnt got you so angry"  
Harry blushed slightly knowing the reason that he hadnt got so mad - Ginny was a sore point with him these days, and he knew that he had to hide his feelings for her or she would be open to more insults from Malfoy - Harry didnt think that he could cope with anything hurting her.  
  



	4. Quidditch Qualms

  
  
A/N - Hope that you liked the last chapter.   
  
DISCLAIMER - J.K. Rowling owns everything.  
  
  
  
After the sorting the entire population of Hogwarts sat down to a delicious feast. The school was welcoming yet another defense against the dark arts teacher - Proffessor Willoughby, an american with plenty of field experience.  
  
Harry had to sit next to Ginny at the Gryffindor table and couldn't help but notice how the light made her skin glow in the candlelight. At the moment she was deep in conversation with a fellow sixth year girl, her eyes lighting up with interest as her friend talked about Italy where she had spent the holidays.  
  
"Hiya Harry, have a nice holiday - or were the muggles getting you down again?" asked Seamus Finnegan, one of his fellow gryffindors.   
  
"Oh yeah, they were just as bad as normal. Can you believe that Dudley has got even fatter? He eats at least three times as me everyday! but the Dursleys don't see that, to them he's just a plump little cherub... more like a hippopotamus"  
  
Everyone listening to the conversation laughed, it was common knowledge that Dudley had spent most of his life trying to annoy Harry.   
  
Ginny turned to Harry with a smile on his face "When are you starting training Harry?".  
  
  
Harry had been made Gryffindor captain last year and they had won the cup thanks to his great training. He had been considering Quidditch quite a lot in the holidays and was glad that he had a chance to talk to somebody about his favourite subject. He was trying to avoid Ginny but he couldn't talk to Ron because his bestfriend was to involves nibbling Hermione's ear.  
  
"Well, I want to start training as soon as possible to get a lead on Slytherin... but we need some new players, we'll have to have tryouts soon."  
  
"Yeah, I know - you've got Ron, but you'll need a beater and two chasers, to replace last years losses"  
  
Ginny was right after they had lost Fred and George Weasley, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell, they had got new players but two of the chasers and one of the beaters were in there seventh year, so now it had left Harry without some members. Ron had taken the place of Oliver Wood in his fifth year.  
  
"Yeah but I think if we met the same standards of the previous years - then we would have a chance. We need small chasers and quite a large beater. Our only problem would be the Slytherin team - they could hurt the chasers if they are larger than them".  
  
Ginny nodded in agreement, " They will - you know them - size over speed, but because of the chasers size, they could probably dodge opposing players easily."  
  
It surprised Harry how much she knew about Quidditch, he had seen her at previous games but she had never talked to him about the game. She seemed to be able to tell what he was thinking.  
  
"Your surprised right? That I know about the game? Harry, ive got six brothers! Many of which have been in the gryffindor team, besides I really enjoy it. Flying is so exilerating, you can forget all about your fears when your in the sky - to be able to play a game where you do that is so great!" her eyes were sparkling with exitment.   
  
It was at this point that he realised that Ginny Weasley was his dream girl. They had so much in common, and she was so beautiful and so sweet.  
  
God! He had to stop thinking about this! 'Keep your mind straight Harry, focused. Look at your food when your talking to her'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, everybody, listen up!" Harry was standing on a chair in the middle of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"As you all know, the Qudditch season will be starting soon and we need some new players on our team to keep up the Gryffindor tradition and win the house cup!" Everybody in the room cheered - they loved the team captain, everybody knew that he had the capability to lead this team - afterall, he had been playing for them ever since his first year.  
  
"Sign up for tryouts if you think that you will be an asset to this team...now let me just say that this year...WE ARE GOING TO BEAT THE HELL OUT OF THE SLYTHERINS!!!!!", that made all of the gryffindors yell in triumph, the noise was so loud that it eventually brought Proffessor McGonagall up to the common room.   
  
"whats going on Potter?" she asked - immediatley seeing that Harry was at the centre of the commotion.  
  
"Oh we're just having a little welcome back party Proffessor. Just raising morale for the team, you know. No ones doing any harm, just having a good time."  
  
Ginny stifled a giggle from behind him - sensing that he was trying to get Mcgonagall to relent and let them keep the party. She put her butterbeer on a table behind her and turned to face her transfiguration teacher. "Proffesor, I think that having this party might encourage people to join the team, if Harry has more choice of players - it means that he will get a better team. That will make them have a better chance at the cup, wouldn't you love to beat Slytherin again?"  
  
Harry Smiled to himself, Ginny had just hit a weak spot with McGonagall, he knew that McGonagall and Snape had a private urge to win the other in Quidditch matches.  
  
"Well, uummph, I suppose that you keep the party - as a welcome back and to welcome new team players. Just keep the noise down Potter." She stalked out of the common room knowing that she had just surrendered to her pupils, but she didnt always like being the party pooper - she would let them have their fun.  
  
Ginny grinned as Harry said to her "How do you do that?! She never listens to me!"  
  
"Well, im just sweet and innocent, everybody believes the good girl." smiling at his skeptical look, she turned and walked towards her friends.  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. flying thoughts

Chapter 5  
  
Flying thoughts  
  
The team tryouts were set for the following day and Ginny was trying to free her mind of Harry with an early morning practice. She hadn't told anybody yet, but she was planning on tring out for the spot of chaser. At one point people would have thought this was just because of her crush on the captain but though that was still part of it, Ginny loved the exilaration of flying and would love to prove to her family and friends that she was more than a pretty face, (even though she was to modest to use that phrase.)  
  
***  
  
The flight left Ginny feeling drained, so she headed to the great hall for some breakfast. She arrived just in time to see Harry, Ron and Hermione sit down at their house table. When she sat down next to them Harry said "You look tired Gin, what you been up to?" she didnt want him to know about the tryout yet so she just said, "I was studying late last night, then I couldnt sleep this morning so I went for a walk". Her answer was taken without any suspicion, they all ate in companianble silence.  
  
***  
  
"You'd think they'd come up for air some time wouldn't you?" Ginny asked Harry as they both looked over at Ron and Hermione who were kissing by the fire.  
  
"Well if it was anybody else, I would think so but knowing them too i'd have to disagree" he smiled.  
  
Grinning at eachother they began to play game of wizard chess. Harry's face was scrunched up in frustration, it seemed that Ginny was just a good a chess player as Ron, and his players weren't doing much good, they kept on shouting moves at him which only confused him greater. Ginny loved the look on Harrys face, 'he looks so sweet!' she thought.  
  
Ginny won the game with flying colours but she wasn't a sore loser she just patted him on the back and said "well, maybe next time". But Harry noticed a twinkle in her eye and a something which reminded him of the twins, she couldn't help adding "maybe I could give you some pointers?!"   
  
Both she and Harry couldnt keep a straight face and started laughing very hard. Ginny got so exited that she fell of her seat, taking the chess board with her. Harry sobered slightly and jumped down next to her, "are you ok, gin?" but to his relieve she was still rolling around laughing.   
  
"What you two up to?!" Rons voice came from across the room.  
  
"Ginnys just giving me a few pointers in the complex game of wizard chess" replied Harry, which just made himself and Ginny even more hysterical.   
  
"whats the joke?" Ron asked Hermione with a confused look she just shrugged.  
  
***  
  
"Everybody trying out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, please come onto the pitch now!" Shouted the proffessors voice. Slowly, people began to emerge from the stands with broomsticks in their hands.  
  
When Ginny stood up Hermione looked up at her confused, "im trying for chaser" she said by way of explanation.   
  
"Gin, what are you doing?" Ron and Harry were standing on the pitch looking at her - their looks were very similar to Hermione's.   
  
"what do you think ron? im trying for chaser duh!"  
  
"But you never said"  
  
"you never asked"  
  
"no...its too dangerous...does mum know?...you cant do this!" ron was beginning to go red  
  
"IM NOT A LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE YOU CANT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"   
  
Harry was surprised by Ginnys outburst - she was scarey when she was mad!, her eyes were bright and her mouth was firmly set but he did agree with her she should try out.   
  
"Let her do this Ron, she knows her stuff - shes got a really good chance. Plus, she can make her own decisions"  
  
Ron looked slightly angry at what Harry had said but knew when he was fighting a losing battle.  
  
"Ok, go ahead"  
  
"thank you I was just about to"  
  
With that she marched up to the teacher and began her tryout. Ginny was a natural in the sky, she scored every goal she tried while the spectators looked on in awe. Naturally she got the position along with a third year boy and a forth year girl.  
  
Ginnys performance only made Harrys attraction towards her grow and he found himself watching her as she talked to Hermione on the pitch. He knew he had to do something immediatley. Catching is eye she wondered if he felt something for her, no - it couldn't be, could it?  
  
He walked towards her and said, "Ginny will you meet me by the lake tonight, I need to talk to you"   
  
"Sure" could it be? did he feel the same way? or...did he just want to talk about quidditch?  
  
A/N: HOPE YOU LIKE IT PLEASE REVIEW - NO FLAMES PLEASE. ALSO SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I LAST WROTE. 


	6. The lake

A/N: sorry that it's been so long since I updated. I've had mock exams (AS level) and plenty of homework. Ive just looked over the last chapter and it was REALLY bad! Sorry. I'll try harder on this chapter. I think I may introduce some of Voldies plans soon.  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The lake  
  
  
The common room was full as Ginny made her way through from the Girls dormitories. She was glad as it made it easier for her to get away without having to answer any awkward questions. She was extremley nervous about what Harry wanted to tell her. She was terrified that he would be telling her bad news. Maybe he had noticed that she still had feelings for him. Was he going to tell her to keep her distance? She thought that they were quite good friends now but what if she was wrong? What if he was embarrassed to see her gawking at him constantly?   
  
'Oh be quite Ginny!' she scolded herself, 'life is full of 'what if's', just keep your mind in the present and focus on appearing calm and collected to Harry'.  
  
As she was approaching the main entrance. An old grandfather clock to her right struck - causing her to jump. 8.00pm, she was going to be late.   
  
Ginny thrust open the large door and ran across the lawn, down to the lake. As she approached she noticed that Harry hadn't arrived yet.   
  
Sitting down on the grass, she began to hum a muggle tune she'd heard from one of her room mates called 'Hero' by someone called Enrique Inglasias. Suddenly she noticed Harry's reflection in the lake - appear from out of thin air.  
  
"Harry! where did you come from, you just seemed to appear out of thin air!" Ginny exclaimed as she spun around.  
  
"Oh, sorry if I scared you Gin, I was using my dad's invisibility cloak. I didn't want to disturb you, the song you were humming was lovely." he blushed.  
  
Ginny turned an equally dark shade of crimson. Of course he was using his dad's invisibility cloak. Why had she been so surprised? 'because I was caught singing, thats why' she thought. Although she loved to sing, she didn't like to let anybody else hear her, she didn't feel as though she was good enough, and she didn't think she could cope with being critisised. Not after Tom Riddle and all of his critisisms.  
  
"So Harry, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Well, huh, I, well, um, Gin..." He rubbed the back of his head in a distracted manner.  
  
"Yes Harry? Carry on" She said curious and amused by Harry's uncomfortaility.  
  
"Your a really good flier Gin, I think you'll make a hell of a chaser' oh that was it, he wanted to talk about quidditch, Ginny tried to hide her disappointment.  
  
"but I have to tell you that, apart from admiring you for your quidditch skills - I, I, um - I really like you" he said turning a bright shade of red.  
  
"I really like you too Harry, your one of my best friends"  
  
"No...I, I like you as more than a friend Ginny. I've got feeling's for you that are much deeper than that, I have for quite a few months now Gin." his face was now as bright as a beetroot, he was so red that all of the Weasleys would have been put to shame.  
  
Ginny was shocked. For years she had hoped and hoped that Harry would develop feelings for her, and now - he had. It felt as though all her christmas' had come at once. She couldn't hold back the huge grin that appeared on her face.  
  
"Well Harry thank you for telling me" She suppressed another smile as she watched him squeem.  
  
Was she laughing at him? Oh God why had he told her? He had been so stupid! He didn't expect her to say she liked him back but if she was laughing at him, all of Gryffindor tower would probably find out about this embarrassing situation!   
  
"Right well, i'll er i'll get back shall I. See you later, I guess" he turned away just as she caught his arm and turned him back around.   
  
"I have feelings for you too Harry. I have for a long time I can't believe that you feel the same way as I do" she smiled.  
  
"Really?" he asked hopefully  
  
"Does this answer your question?" she asked putting her arms around him and and pulling his head closer to him.  
  
Their first kiss was very short and very soft. They pulled slightly away from each other and smiled. Once again they leaned closer together, their grips tightening on eachother. The second kiss they shared was more passionate, it made Harry and Ginny feel dizzy with ecstacy.  
  
They were still entwined and were beginning to get more and more daring when they were startled by a voice from behind them.  
  
"OY, POTTER! GET OFF MY LITTLE SISTER!" Ron stood with Hermione at his side, his face was bright red with anger and his eyes looked as though he could kill Harry right here.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well as said before - sorry about the wait. Hope this was ok. Oh and thanks for some on the comments you are all soooooo nice! Lou. 


	7. Confrontation

Chapter 7  
  
Confrontation  
  
They were still entwined and were beginning to get more and more daring when they were startled by a voice from behind them.  
  
"OY, POTTER! GET OFF MY LITTLE SISTER!" Ron stood with Hermione at his side, his face was bright red with anger and his eyes looked as though he could kill Harry right here.  
  
"R-R-Ron, it's not what you think" Harry stammered  
  
"I think that you were just kissing my little sister Potter - but im sorry - it must be me who's wrong!"  
  
"OK, so it's exactly what you were thinking but please calm down - I don't see why your so angry anyway - this has nothing to do with you - its about me and Ginny" Harry felt slightly annoyed at Rons behaviour, he wasn't doing any harm - why should he be in trouble?  
  
"Im telling you now Harry, I don't want you near my little sister!" Ron began to step forward and his fists were tightly clenched but Hermione placed a restraining hand on his shoulder, "Ron calm down, you don't want to hurt Harry he's your bestfriend" she told him calmly but shot Harry quite a shocked glance.  
  
"I don't want him as my bestfriend any more - he might as well have stabbed me in the back!" Ron spat the words his eyes narrowed with anger and his ears burning a deep shade of scarlet.  
  
Harry looked over to Ginny who although looking outraged at her brothers behaviour, had tears flowing down her cheeks because. Ron had just spoilt one of the best moments of her life which made Harry suddenly feel a great fury burn from deep within him - nobody was going to take this happiness away from him and especially not from Ginny.  
  
"SHUT UP RON! How dare you stand on your high horse to me! DON'T TELL ME TO STAY AWAY FROM THE GIRL THAT I LOVE BECAUSE I AM NOT PREPARED TO DO THAT NOT EVEN FOR YOU! Are the rules different for me? Just because im the 'boy who lived'? How come you and Hermione get to have eachother but when I find someone close to me it just can't be allowed? Don't I deserve some happiness too?"  
  
His outburst shocked everybody. Not only had he just stood up to his bestfriend who was like a Norweigan Ridgeback when he was in a temper, he had also said that he loved Ginny Weasley.  
  
"But she's my sister" Ron attempted to stay calm but his ears looked like they were going to start steaming at any moment.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" Ginny Weasley screamed to her brother, "YOU ARE NOT MY DAD, OK? I don't want you telling me who I can and can not see, do you understand me?" her voice was now calm but so cold that it could have frozen the entire lake, she was so close to Ron that their noses were almost touching. She carried on, "Did I have any objections to you and Hermione getting together? No. Do I ever dictate to you what you can and cannot do? No. Have I ever once butted into your life and told you not to do something, even if you ended up getting hurt? No. Do you know why Ron? Let me tell you - because I think it's best if you let people follow their heart - they know whether they should or shouldn't do something without you trying to change their mind. Whenever Harry has ever told you not to put your self in danger because of you-know-who have you ever listened? No. Because you follow your heart and because Harry is your friend. She calmed down, and looked at Ron with affection in her eyes. ''Now let him follow his heart. Don't try to take this away from us Ron, you know that your fighting a losing battle."  
  
And with that she kissed Ron on the forehead, told him he was a good brother, walked over to Harry placed her hand in his and proceeded to pull him away.  
  
Ron stood by the lake shocked. Hermione moved closer to him, placed her arm around his waist and said "she's right you know, you should leave them to it."  
  
"But how can I, she's my little sister - I need to protect her."  
  
"Incase you hadn't realised Ron, she isn't so little any more. She's grown into a beautiful young woman. And," She said tentatively, "Ginny's Birthday is in January, she is only younger than Harry by five months - your almost older than me by the same amount" A/N- JUST MADE THAT UP - ARTISTIC LISCENSE AND ALL.  
  
Ron's brow wrinkled in frustration, "Your right, Herm. I think I went a bit far. It was just such a shock to come down here and see them doing that"  
  
"Well, I 'spose they had a right - I mean they have seen us doing that plenty of times" she said with a cheeky grin.  
  
"What am I going to say to them? Harry is going to hate me"  
  
"No, he won't. He'll see it from your point of view when he's calmed down. I suggest you give them your blessing and explain that it was hard for you to see you baby sister grow up" Hermione said hugging him.  
  
"Your right. That's what I'll do, thanks 'Mione" He grinned, kissing her on the nose.  
  
"You know...Ginny was right about another thing..."  
  
"she was - what?"  
  
"She has got a great brother" With that she leaned in and kissed him again.  
  
********  
  
Harry and Ginny were walking over the lawns in silence. The confrontation that he had just had was still replaying in his head. Telling Ginny about his feelings had been hard and one of the things that had made Harry hide them for so long (apart from putting her under threat from Voldermort) was Ron's reaction. He had anticipated that it would not be pretty but when Ron had found them, Harry had not been prepared at all. He had thought that he and Ginny would have at least been able to become familiar with eachother before they had to worry about people knowing.  
  
"Don't be so mad at Ron, Harry. He was just trying to protect me. He doesn't think before he speaks but he does generally mean well." Ginny's voice broke through to his thoughts.  
  
"I know that. And I did try to restrain myself but when I saw you crying, I just saw red"  
  
"Literally" she giggled "Ron looks like a giant tomato when he gets angry!"  
  
Harry grinned. "Anyway, I think you should start telling yourself to be kinder to him don't you? You can be really scary Gin! I thought I was face to face with a Hungarian Horntail!" he teased.  
  
Ginny swatted him on the arm. "Don't start you - or you will be on the other side of my wrath!"  
  
"Oh yeah?'' and with that he grabbed her and began tickling her.  
  
''AAAAHHHHHHHHH!'' she shouted struggling out of his grip. Ginny started sprinting of to the castle and once inside she headed for Gryffindor tower. Harry was surprised by her speed. He was shocked at first that she had been able to get away from his grip 'must come from living with all those brothers' he reasoned. It had given her quite a head start so by the time he had caught up with her they were in the common room.  
  
When Harry first stepped through the portrait hole - he had no idea where she had disappeared to. He had just seen a flash of fiery red hair when he turned the corner to Gryffindor tower - so where was she now?  
  
He stepped further into the common room. He could hear giggling coming from behind a large arm chair next to a window. Harry was halfway across the common room and he knew that Ginny now had no escape, he could easily block both the girls dormitory entrance and the portrait hole. A slightly evil grin spread across his face (not very different from the grins' often found present on the Weasley twins' faces).  
  
''Ginny Weasley - you have no escape - prepare for your punishment'' with that he fell to his knees infront of her and began tickling her causing her to squeel in outrage. She couldn't however repress the giggles and began trying to free herself. Ginny's arms and legs kicked out as the tickling became almost too much to bare . Tears of laughter fell down her cheeks. Harry was very amused and didn't look as though he was going to stop anytime soon.  
  
'There is only one thing for it' she told herself. Suddenly she stopped struggling and stared up at Harry. Her large doe like eyes mystified him so much that he stopped. He saw her lips coming to his, he leaned forward to meet them but to his surprise Ginnys lips completley missed him.  
  
She managed to free herself from the tangle they had become in record time and stood up with a look of triumph on her face. Drawing her wand from her pocket she pointed it above his head ''Fricareus!'', she said causing a bucket of cold water to appear above Harry's head. As he looked up to see what Ginny was staring at - she moved her wand to point to him. Harry felt the water fall over his head. ''GINNY! It's freezing!'' he shivered up at her. The look of mischief on her face made her look so beautiful however that he couldn't be angry at her.  
  
''I thought you could do with cooling down'' she said simply with a grin.  
  
''Ha Ha. Now help me up''  
  
Ginny held out her hand to him, affection now overtaking the mischief in her eyes. ''We'd better get you warmed up hadn't we?''. Harry nodded taking her hand but instead of letting her pull him up, he pulled her back down to the ground. ''OY!'' she said indignantly but stopped as she caught a glance of his brilliant green eyes. What she saw in them was clear. They mirrored her own. She saw love. Harry had just noticed the same thing in her eyes. Together they shared a kiss that seemed to make the whole world stop around them. With that kiss they swapped their souls and the electricity which flowed between them created a bond which they knew could never be broken.  
  
As the kiss ended they noticed Hermione and Ron staring at them by the portrait hole. 'Oh no' thought Harry, 'not another arguement!' he sighed. But to both he and Ginny's surprise - Ron stepped forward and said ''Im sorry about what I said earlier. I was just shocked. I mean, it is not the kind of thing that I was expecting to see when we went to find you. But,'' he turned to Harry now ''if my sister has to be with any guy, im glad it's you Harry. So I hope that you will be really happy together''.  
  
Harry and Ginny were shocked. ''Thank you Ron. We appreciate it'' said Harry. Ginny nodded in agreement, while Hermione smiled happily. ''You two make such a cute couple'' she giggled. At this both Harry and Ron rolled their eyes and grinned at eachother. 'I have a feeling,' thought Ginny, 'that everything will be just as normal from now on - with a few exceptions' she glanced at Harry.  
  
*********  
  
Harry and Ron had gradually got back to normal now. Most of the Gryffindor's had gathered that he and Ginny had become an item when they saw them cuddled up in a chair by the fire that night. Harry had found himself glad that Ron was the only one of Ginny's brothers he had to explain himself to - otherwise he and Ginny wouldn't have been able to sit together in the Gryffindor common room wrapped up in eachother.  
  
Now Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting in Potions trying to ignore Snape's evil glances at them from across the room.  
  
''Hey Potter, I heard that you were dating Weasels sister. So I was right then huh? How much is she charging you? Maybe I should give her a try'' Malfoy smirked across from Harry and Ron. They both stepped forward, fists clenched but before they could get any closer the scar on Harrys forehead began to burn painfully.  
  
Harry shouted out in pain causing Snape and the entire class to look over at him ''Potter what is it?'' he asked with a note of irritation in his voice.  
  
The pain in Harry's forehead was becoming even more intense. This was the worst that these headaches had ever been it felt as though his head was going to explode.  
  
He heard Ron shout and catch his body as his vision blurred and he began to fall background. All went black as the pain he felt caused him to break out into a horrible sweat. The last thing he remembered was Ron and Seamus trying to restrain his shaking body as he fell unconcious.  
  
**********  
  
''It has begun'' an evil, high pitched voice said to the person who knelt before him.  
  
''But how do you know master?'' asked Wormtail, Lord Vodermort's most willing servant from below him.  
  
''You should have learnt by now not to ask idiotic questions Wormtail'' Voldermort said casting the small man a piercing stare - his red eyes almost seemed to burn.  
  
''O-O-Of course m-m-aster. I will not forget again''.  
  
''They will discover soon enough what their destiny is to be - I must destroy them before they grow strong enough to defeat me! I must retrieve that power!''  
  
''But ma-a-aster - how will the seirios benu even know about the power that they posess? They cannot trigger the power if they have no knowledge of it already.''  
  
''Because my dear Wormtail, they are in Dumbledore's company. He has known about their power and about the prophecy since the day they both were born but he will tell them when he feels the time is right or when he feels my power is getting too strong.'' Voldermort let out an evil laugh, ''Though I have tried and tried to kill Harry Potter - he still lives and he has already discovered his one true love.'' Voldermort grimaced at these last words as if mentioning love caused him pain. ''Tonight is the full moon. The second that the moon rays cast on the grounds of Hogwarts - both Potter and his love will bare the mark of the Benu! Their new power will be released tonight and I cannot do anything to stop it at such an early stage. I am still weak after my last battle, We will have to bide our time until we can figure out who the other seirios benu is. Though even when we do - they cannot be touched while they each wear a ring of Heliopolis! Blasted - I should have killed Potter when I had the chance! I knew when he was a baby who he was but I couldn't kill him - Why? because of a stupid prophecy!'' Hatred grew in Lord Voldermort's eyes at the mention of Harry Potter - the boy who lived.  
  
******  
  
Harry Potter awoke from his nightmare with a start. He was covered in sweat and his scar was burning. He was aware that he was shaking uncontrolably. He was in the hospital wing. He had been here so many times that he could recognize it immediatley even with his eyes closed.  
  
Slowly he opened his eyes. Soft moonlight faded through the window, and three faces were gazing down at him in alarm.  
  
''HARRY!'' Ginny shouted jumping to give him a hug and a kiss as he sat up.  
  
''Are you Ok Harry?'' Ron asked  
  
''We were so worried!'' added Hermione, ''We've never seen you as bad as that before. Did you-know-who kill somebody?'' she asked tentatively - knowing Voldermort was a sore point.  
  
''No it was about something else'' Harry's brow wrinkled as he tried to remember what his nightmare had entailed. ''He was talking about me and the person that I loved'', he cast a look at Ginny - ''he kep on talking about the, the benu? I don't know what that is - the sei - something or other, I can't -''  
  
''He was talking about the Seirios Benu, Harry.'' Harry was startled to find that Proffessor Dumbledore had entered the hospital wing. ''I need to talk to Harry and Ginny privatley, Hermione and Ron - would you mind going back to the common room please?'' he asked politley  
  
''Ginny? What does my sister have to do with this seirios thingy?'' Ron asked suspiciously  
  
''All will be explained to you soon, Mr Weasley. Now please this is rather important'' Ron didn't look very happy about leaving but he allowed Hermione to drag him away.  
  
''What does this have to do with me proffessor?'' asked Ginny  
  
''Before I explain - let me show you something'' He moved forward so that he was inbetween Harry and Ginny. He proceeded to move Harry's and then Ginny's robes away from their necks until each of their collar bones was visible. Harry gasped when he saw what was on Ginny's collar bone - as did she when she saw his. Visible on each of their flesh was what looked like a tattoo. It was about the size of a two pence peice and held traces of red and gold colour, whilst most of the middle was black.  
  
Plain as day on each of their collar bone was a mark that wasn't there before. A mark of a small phoenix.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well ive got the writing bug! I hope you liked it! It was quite fluffy i know but also a bit of dark stuff! trying to put more of a plot to it. Hope you liked it so far. 


End file.
